Torsdolk Ghost-Wolf
'''Torsdolk Ghost-Wolf '''is a Nord warrior of rank Berserker of Clan Ghost-Wolf. He is a stoic and burly old man. He is not afraid to say what he thinks and has a tendency to curse. Physical appearance He is described as having "once brown hair and beard which has turned grey and grizzled". He has sharp facial features and a couple of scratch marks along the right cheek. His sockets are darkened with warpaint. He also possess a muscular and tall body structure, standing one head higher than most men and women. Biography Torsdolk was the second son of Gammelvarg and Hedvig Hawk-Singer, and oldest of their three sons after Bitvarg the Elder. He found his place in the clan as a Berserker early in his youth and has remained true and loyal ever since. He favoured the axe instead of the otherwise preferable sword within the clan. He never married or had any children, instead he treated his brother Bitvarg's or his sister Ylva's children as if they were his own. He was believed to be dead when he and the core family of his clan walked into the ambush known as "The Wolf Trap" set by Clan Cave-Bear, in which hired bandits massacred the majority of his family. Later he showed up to be alive and well. Torsdolk's personality tends to vary a lot. Being as kind and as quick to laughter as he is to anger in general. He also has tendencies to be as ferocious, savage and bloodthirsty as an animal on the battlefield. Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth Torsdolk appears briefly at the Vulpine Hall in Windhelm, trying to gain Clan Snow-Fox's support against Clan Cave-Bear. However he is instead reunited with his niece Valkyrie for the first time since the events of "The Wolf Trap". Happy to see her alive, he resumes his position as Berserker Veteran and acknowledges her as his Matriarch, before heading home to the Vargine Hall in Whiterun to set things up for her awaited return. Ancient Legends: Molon Labe Torsdolk gains a more prominent role in Molon Labe where he is depicted as Valkyrie's second-in-command and leader of the clan's Berserker unit. In the beginning he starts to believe that Valkyrie is losing her around reality when she orders him and her Ghost-Wolf warriors to massacre every staff member under Clan Cave-Bear's service at the Wolf Pit, upon realising that the Cave-Bears had been holding her brother Hemming captive there before killing him and flaying him. He has a brief dispute with her in which he expresses his concerns for the order and makes her swear never to issue another one like that ever again. Shortly after the event at the Wolf Pit, Valkyrie accepts a duel on request from Sturkas Cave-Bear in order to get her sister Lilja back, much to Torsdolk's dismay, who now fears that his last living relative will perish. Valkyrie however wins the duel and kills Sturkas, but not before taking his axe to her chest. Torsdolk is worried sick that she might die if it hadn't been for the rescue of the spectator and the Gray Fox, Perdix. Known Aliases Quotes Quotes by Torsdolk }} Quotes about Torsdolk Trivia * Torsdolk ''translated from Swedish means "Thor's dagger" or "dagger of Thor". Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:32845 ''Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth] * Ancient Legends: Molon Labe * The Clan Wars - TBA Category:Ancient Legends Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Warriors Category:Nobility Category:Werewolves